


Whisky Sweet

by dexstarr



Series: the liquor cabinet of bedelia du maurier [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Chiyoh asks for help again after Hannibal is caged.Can be read as a standalone.





	Whisky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> _Hannibal_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), Drabbletag Round 8: Bedelia/Chiyoh, gunpowder.

Three months to the day after Bedelia returns to Baltimore, she finds Chiyoh in her home office. Even in a robe, hair loose about her shoulders, her only sign of surprise at finding Chiyoh in Hannibal’s old chair is to pause in the doorway.

“I caged him.”

Hannibal has been in his new home for weeks already, but there’s something final about the way Chiyoh says it, as if she’s taken care of his loose ends. Bedelia suddenly feels sick and wonders if she is the last one.

“Where does that leave you?” she asks, voice calm.

“Free.” Chiyoh tastes the word, as if saying it for the first time. In her hesitation, Bedelia sees a realm of curiosity. Of possibility.

Pushing off the doorframe, Bedelia strides into the room as if she’s wearing heels instead of barefoot. Chiyoh follows her movements as she sits and crosses her legs, the hem of her silk robe landing high on her thighs. “What do you need?” she asks, an echo of the night they first met.

“I _need_ nothing.” It’s her turn to watch as Chiyoh stands and pours them both two fingers of whisky. The scent of whisky and gunpowder combine, potent and tart, when Chiyoh stands behind her. “I _want_ your help. To explore outside the bars.”

“You did find me.” Bedelia holds up her hand, and Chiyoh takes it. “I will help you explore freedom.”

“With you?”

Whisky sweet on her tongue, Bedelia says, “If you like.”

“I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/), prompts are welcome!


End file.
